


诅咒指环

by Fugitive_from_Ravenscar



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitive_from_Ravenscar/pseuds/Fugitive_from_Ravenscar
Summary: 两个人莫名其妙快进到做爱的故事。
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 4





	诅咒指环

**Author's Note:**

> 彩云小梦还没好，孩子饿死了，只好自割腿肉。

康斯坦丁完成了一个委托，但委托人没有相应的金钱，只给了康斯坦丁一枚祖传的戒指作为报酬。

“戴上戒指可以获得巨大的魔力和知识，不过会被命运牵引着找到另一枚戒指的拥有者。”那人是这么警告的，可惜康斯坦丁当时并没有听进去后半截。在遇到危机的时候，他为了获得转机而戴上了戒指。

与此同时，路西法从犯罪现场得到了另一枚指环。克洛伊说了要作为证物，但路西法在听到这句话之前就已经戴上了。

然后就摘不下来了。两个人都是。

之后就是老生常谈了。就比如说现在，康斯坦丁因为朋友的邀请来到洛杉矶，结果刚好在案发现场碰到了路西法。这种事很常见，毕竟洛杉矶警局真正工作的人只有克洛伊一个人，而路西法是和克洛伊绑定的。

总之他们顺利见面了，然后就成了现在这个尴尬的情况。

一间房，一人尸。一位女警察和两个发情的男人。

不，别误会，克洛伊没有任何危险。真正危险的是那个通常情况下都能逃掉的诈骗犯，而今天他看到来人的那一刻，突然就腿软了。

说实话，之前他们也打过几炮，不过那不过是心血来潮而已，两人都没有放在心上。但这次见面的时候，他们却感觉大不相同了。

总之就是很可爱。路西法现在非常想亲吻那个满脸胡茬的小骗子。

而与此同时，康斯坦丁心里想的也是差不多的事情。要不是因为腿软了动不了，他现在非常想飞扑到路西法怀里。看在上帝的份上，他可是一个讨厌拥抱的人。

他们看到对方手上的指环就知道是怎么回事了。肯定又是什么奇怪的魔法。这种东西一般都对路西法无效，但克洛伊在他身边的时候，路西法的魔法抗性也和普通人差不多。

“你们俩认识。当然了。”克洛伊察觉到了两人看向对方的奇怪眼神。很可惜，她并不知道现在两人正在做着何种剧烈的心理斗争。

好歹康斯坦丁是经历过很多魔法事件的人，他用仅存的理智想了一个比较靠谱的理由：“人不是我杀的，我来时他就已经死了。我昨天才刚到这个城市，有护照可以证明。”说完，他举起双手，其中一只手里拿着魔术纸牌变成的护照。

克洛伊狐疑地盯着他。外面躺着的那具尸体都已经腐烂了，显然已经死了好几天。她朝康斯坦丁的护照看了一眼，确实如他所说的那样，他昨天晚上才入关，没有作案时间。

“你为什么在这里？”克洛伊继续询问道。即使不是他做的，出现在一具腐烂的尸体旁边，也足够可疑。不过路西法已经没有耐心了，他一把抓起康斯坦丁，然后就朝门口走去。

“警探，我有事情找他。一会儿我们在我的酒吧见，好吗？”

看路西法急匆匆的样子，克洛伊还以为他们是仇人。“不要对他动手！他是重要证人！”她在他们临走前大声喊道，也不知道路西法听见没有。他们走得太快了，连残影都没留下。

路西法把康斯坦丁搬到地下停车场的时候，康斯坦丁已经只剩下喘息的力气了。他全身的血液都集中在下体，裆部肉眼可见地鼓涨起了一大包。

路西法也好不到哪里去。这里仍然属于克洛伊的影响范围内，所以他的冲动没有消失。看到康斯坦丁这幅满脸通红的样子，他更忍不下去了。

“就在这里做。”路西法一咬牙，然后把康斯坦丁搬上自己的跑车。他把副驾的椅背放平，然后开始扒康斯坦丁的衣服。

康斯坦丁的头晕乎乎的，对于自己现在为什么在这里都有些迷茫了。热度融化了他的思考，让他的视线一片模糊。地下停车场的光线不足，他甚至看不清现在这个正在脱光自己的人影是谁。

一瞬间，没有道理的恐惧吞没了他。他想逃跑，他必须逃跑。康斯坦丁不知道从哪里来的力气，突然开始反抗，他一把甩开身上那人的手，然后哆哆嗦嗦地开始撞车门。身上那人马上把他压在身下，然后一只手就把他的两个手腕固定在了头顶。但康斯坦丁从来就不是会乖乖就范的人，他用膝盖撞上那人的胯间，然后趁他放松力气的时候挣脱束缚，然后向着驾驶座那边爬去。

“约翰！”

听到那个声音，康斯坦丁愣了一下，然后就被那个人影扯了回去。康斯坦丁在他的桎梏下挣扎，本想拼个鱼死网破，但没想到那人却主动放开了他。康斯坦丁回头望去，只能在昏暗的光线下勉强看到一个背光的人影。

黑色的人影，边缘却散发着白色的光芒。他不是天使，也不是恶魔，他是 ……

“路 …… 西？”

康斯坦丁迷茫地呼唤着，而路西法回应了他：

“ …… 约翰。是我。”

也许是诅咒的影响，康斯坦丁竟然觉得只要是路西法，自己无论被做了什么都可以接受。他本来就不剩什么力气，刚刚挣扎得太过用力，现在他只感觉浑身疲惫。他躺回了副驾上。路西法双腿分开，康斯坦丁就趴伏在他的两腿之间大口喘着气。路西法耐心地等待着，直到康斯坦丁终于恢复了一些体力后，他才翻过身来仰视着路西法。没由来的，他伸出手去摸路西法的脸。路西法的体温比他低，或者说是他自己全身都在发烫。他勾下路西法的脖子，好奇地用手一寸一寸地感知着他的五官，就像是第一次见他一样。

也许康斯坦丁看不清路西法的脸，但在路西法能看得见康斯坦丁。他看见康斯坦丁双眼迷离，嘴唇翕动，微不可察的喘息让这个表情更色情了。他本来是打算像他们之前那样，不做什么前戏，直接开干的，但康斯坦丁让这一切都变得混乱了。刚才康斯坦丁的一番折腾下来，他们现在都血脉偾张。

康斯坦丁不说话的时候，竟然该死的可爱。

路西法抓住康斯坦丁乱动的手按在两侧，慢慢靠近康斯坦丁的脸和他亲吻起来。路西法先是试探性地触碰了他的嘴唇，而康斯坦丁自己张开了嘴。路西法的舌头趁机钻入他的口腔，在里面肆意搅动着，而康斯坦丁现在略微迟钝的大脑做不出及时反应。口水不自觉地分泌，越积越多却没有时间咽下，只能从嘴角漫了出去。康斯坦丁的手不断握拳又放松，于是路西法向上与他十指相扣。路西法把他整个人都固定在躺椅上，他无处可逃。他张大嘴希望能迎合路西法的动作，但换来的却是路西法更加深入的侵略。补充氧气的速度远追不上消耗氧气的速度，直到康斯坦丁快气绝时，路西法才意犹未尽地结束了这个吻。不知道是谁的涎水在空气中拉出道道银丝。

仅仅是一个吻，康斯坦丁觉得自己就已经快高潮了。这是魔法的力量吗？他不清楚，但他很久没有这么爽过了。他现在只希望路西法能更多地侵入他。魔法让两人之间本来清楚的界限变得模糊了。

路西法继续脱下康斯坦丁的衣服，把康斯坦丁的风衣垫在椅子上。他真棒，在这个情况下还能考虑到不要弄脏自己的车。但这份理智也维持不了多久了。约翰，他的约翰尼在不安地扭动着身子，既害怕又期待。路西法受不了他那样的眼神，夹杂着渴望与畏惧的眼神，那是康斯坦丁为数不多的示弱。

路西法感觉自己的每一次心跳都伴随着康斯坦丁的呼吸。康斯坦丁的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他还沉浸在刚才的吻中。暂时的缺氧让他头晕目眩，但身体却反常地敏感。路西法解开了他的衬衣，滚烫的皮肤暴露在地下略微潮湿阴冷的空气中，而路西法正像是在打磨一件艺术品一样轻轻抚过康斯坦丁的全身，这让康斯坦丁不禁瑟缩了一下。他听见路西法咽下唾沫的声音。

“如果你有什么逃命的小把戏，最好现在马上用出来。我这回不会阻止你的。”康斯坦丁听见路西法用极力忍耐的声音说，

“因为之后无论你说什么，我都不会停下的。”

现在康斯坦丁就像一块案板上的肉，而路西法就是饿了几天的野兽，他用饥渴的眼神打量着他，恨不得把康斯坦丁一口吞下。

跑？康斯坦丁确实有些手段，但他现在没有力气用，或者说他不想用。他只知道自己的身体渴求着路西法，无论之后发生什么他现在都顾不上。情欲把他变得不像他了。

“哈 …… ”康斯坦丁苦笑了一声，“那就来吧。”

而那句话就是压垮两人理智的最后一根稻草。

路西法一般是坚持用套子的。一方面是卫生，另一方面是方便清理。但今天他没这个时间。他扒下两人的裤子就直接插了进去，一次性就插到了底。

康斯坦丁想叫却叫不出声来。他向后弓起背。路西法被他夹得很紧，差点就射出来了。

“ …… 放轻松点，约翰。”

这不是他们第一次做，但绝对是至今为止感觉最刺激的一次。魔法让他们的感官加倍敏感，就连最轻微的呼吸都能在皮肤上引起一阵战栗。

“路、西 …… 法！”

路西法完全勃起的阴茎对于康斯坦丁来说太粗了。平常就算扩张了，康斯坦丁也只能勉强吞下路西法半勃的肉棒，更何况今天他们直接跳过了那一步。在车内狭小的空间里，康斯坦丁只能四处乱踢来缓解压迫感。往常的话路西法会嫌弃康斯坦丁糟蹋了他的车，但今天他没有这个余裕。

路西法把康斯坦丁的双腿按向胸膛，然后缓缓地向外拔出。嫣红的肠肉包裹在性器的周围，随着路西法的动作一起被翻了出来。等到路西法把整根拔出之后，康斯坦丁的穴口痉挛着，一时间竟然合不拢。而路西法就趁这个时机，再对准穴口迅速一插到底。康斯坦丁嘴里发出接近尖叫的哭喊，而路西法则是屏住呼吸，继续身下的动作，把康斯坦丁的呻吟堵在嗓子里。

重复四五次后，康斯坦丁就已经被操开了，他的大腿无力地向两边摊开，时不时地抽搐两下。底下的穴口一张一合地呼吸着，鲜红的肠肉时隐时现。虽然路西法也不想用这么粗暴的方式，但就像他之前说的那样，他停不下来。

康斯坦丁的眼角带着些许泪光。这太疼了，他没办法完全承受下来。他后悔了，他应该逃走的，但现在他没有机会了。哪怕他不断求饶，路西法可不会就此停下，他快速抽插着，每一次都向深处进发，顶得康斯坦丁从一开始的哼哼，直到大声叫起来，声音一次比一次大。

路西法上身贴近康斯坦丁，和他再次亲吻，同时下半身还在不断运动。康斯坦丁搂住路西法的肩膀，强烈的快感让他不住地颤抖，叫喊被吻堵在喉咙里，无法顺利发出。路西法放开康斯坦丁已经被亲得红肿的嘴唇，转而啃咬他的侧颈。痛感和快感一起碾压着他的理智，康斯坦丁觉得自己快要疯了。

而路西法也好不到哪里去，他无法控制自己了。他从来没有感到如此饥渴、无法满足。康斯坦丁的身体里太舒服了，他现在就想射在里面。他想一直射精，从肠道一直到胃袋，然后再向上从嘴里喷出来，直到用精液把康斯坦丁灌满。他想占有他，从里到外，从生到死，从肉体到灵魂，只要是康斯坦丁，他全都想要。欲望是个无底洞，而他现在深陷其中无法自拔。

“转过去。”

路西法终于退了出去。康斯坦丁被操得意识模糊，在路西法的催促下才缓缓翻过身去。他刚躺好，路西法就急不可耐地再次进入，而康斯坦丁则已经有些叫不出声来了。他用头顶着靠椅，弓起身子，用右手撸动自己已经涨得通红的下身。路西法每次都会退出大半，然后用力顶到底，虽然频率不如之前快，但带来的快感却是有增无减。康斯坦丁和路西法都快要到了，但不知道为什么还总觉得少了些什么。

或许是出于直觉，或许就是一个偶然，路西法的左手握住了康斯坦丁的左手，两个人无名指上的指环相碰了。指环相碰的瞬间，施加在他们身上的魔法和诅咒就被清除了，不过清脆的金属响声淹没在了激烈的肉体撞击声中，他们并没有注意到。

路西法不知道为什么突然很生气，他心血来潮地给康斯坦丁的屁股上来了一巴掌。这一下抽得康斯坦丁浑身一颤，像针刺一样的痛苦沿着他的脊髓往上爬，直接钻进了脑袋里，就像一道白色的闪电。等他回过神来的时候，他已经射在了路西法的车座上。在他射出来的时候，后穴猛地绞紧，路西法来不及抽出来，就那么直接地射在了康斯坦丁的身体里。射精带来的极乐让两人都沉迷其中，直到数秒之后疲劳感才接连涌了上来。

路西法从康斯坦丁体内拔出，连带着粘稠的精液一起。康斯坦丁抻开自己的两瓣臀肉，更多的精液缓缓地滴落下来，在路西法的车座上形成一条乳白色的溪流。

“恶心。”

康斯坦丁听到路西法这么说。被内射的人还没说什么呢，路西法竟然敢说他“恶心”？康斯坦丁也终于找回了平常的自己，开始反击道：

“谁恶心？明明是你不用套子的！”

他当时不是没有那个时间嘛！路西法想了想，最后没把这句话说出来。这种话听起来像是借口，搞得他好像是什么没自制力的毛头小子一样的。他现在回想自己当时的状态，只觉得十分尴尬。他竟然想完全占有康斯坦丁？这种嘴又碎、品行又恶劣的骗子，到底有哪里吸引人了！这一切，都怪那该死的魔法，让他产生了本来不可能产生的想法。

“所以这个指环是什么东西？”路西法转移了话题的重点，“又是你的什么阴谋吗？”

“谁知道！”

康斯坦丁也是一肚子火。他莫名其妙地就被路西法整个魂儿都勾走了，结果现在只剩下了浑身的疼痛和几乎被撕裂的后穴。他才是受灾比较严重的一方好吧！

“再说了，你不是地狱魔王吗？这种程度的诅咒为什么会对你有用？”刚刚做爱中所有自己做出的羞耻行为，现在都变成了康斯坦丁指责路西法的理由。

“我正在 …… 体验人生。”路西法有些含糊地解释道。虽然康斯坦丁可能迟早会发现他失去力量的事情，他也没有必要现在就自揭其短。

“不管这些了，现在这东西应该失效了吧？”路西法试图取下戒指，可戒指还是纹丝不动。“啊，真烦人 …… 你们人类的诅咒真麻烦。这个戒指到底有什么效果？”

“这不是很明摆着的事情吗？”康斯坦丁马上得出了错误的结论：“这玩意就是强制佩戴双方发情，然后只有通过做爱才能缓解的东西呗！”

其实这个戒指只是放大佩戴双方对彼此的感情而已，只不过这两个人见面就只有淫欲，所以才导致他们发情。至于暂时解除方法其实也很简单，两个戒指碰一下就好。而每次他们分开之后再见面，这个诅咒又会自动生效。

无论如何，当他们终于发现诅咒的原貌，那已经是他们俩又愉快地做了好几次之后的事情了。

（暂完）

**Author's Note:**

> 后面我没灵感了，就草草结束了。以后有机会再修改吧。


End file.
